starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bláster/Leyendas
thumb|Un [[Rifle bláster E-11/Leyendas|Rifle bláster E-11 usado comunmente por los stormtroopers]]El Bláster era el tipo de arma más usado en la galaxia tanto por militares, criminales y civiles, al disparar el arma salían ráfagas de luz basados en energía. Se catalogaban dependiendo del tamaño del arma desde las pistolas Bláster pasando por los rifles bláster hasta los grandes cañones bláster montados en las naves espaciales, y, por supuesto, cuando más grande era el arma, el disparo tenía mayor capacidad de hacer daño tanto en seres vivos como en objetos. Muchas armas tenían la capacidad de ajustar el disparo para no causar daño físico, sino para atontar e incapacitar a seres vivos para capturarlos, como el arma con la cual un soldado imperial le disparó a Leia Organa Solo en la película Una nueva esperanza. La forma de protegerse de ellos es por medio de escudos deflectores o por paredes y puertas de sello magnético. Ambos hacen rebotar el rayo de luz disparado por el Blaster. Los Sable de luz, bien utilizados, pueden proteger al portador del arma, ya que los disparos no pueden atravesarlo. Los soldados imperiales utilizaban el Rifle bláster E-11, que tenía un disparo débil, pero que si daba en el blanco, era letal. En cambio, los soldados rebeldes usaban el Fusil blaster DH-17 Información técnica El término bláster se intercambia a menudo con el término láser en la conversación diaria, ya que son armas del mismo tipo. Sin embargo, estrictamente hablando, el láser es un arma mucho más antigua que el bláster. Y, a diferencia de las armas láser, los blásters son capaces de lograr un índice de fuego y una intensidad mucho más altos, aunque pierde distancia y precisión. También existe cierta controversia en cuanto a restricciones de tamaño de los blásters. Por ejemplo, los blásters son comúnmente considerados como armas de mano solamente, pero los cañones bláster también pueden caber en esta categoría. Las armas bláster funcionan de manera distinta a los láseres comunes: al apretar el gatillo, se libera un gas explosivo (bláster) a la cámara de conversión, donde es excitado por la fuente de energía del arma. El gas, ionizado y en estado de plasma, es conducido a través de un módulo, donde es procesado con un nuevo proceso de excitación para pbtener un rayo de partículas polarizado y uniforme (análogo a un rayo láser, pero hecho de partículas más pesadas que los fotones). El rayo de partículas es finalmente focalizado gracias a un cristal prismático, y llevado a una nueva cámara de refinado, donde es convertido en la descarga final del arma (todo el proceso se realiza en una milésima de segundo). Historia y uso thumb|left|200px|Primer tipo de blásterEl tipo más antiguo conocido de Bláster fue utilizado por un antiguo droide de un modelo desconocido empleado por el Imperio Infinito. Esta arma se considera extremadamente avanzada en comparación con los blásters del año 3956 ABY. Además de eso, es el más antiguo y venerable ejemplo de la tecnología de los Triple bláster, que se remontan a los primeros días de la República Galáctica. Durante el auge del Imperio, los triples blásters se convirtieron en unas armas muy raras. La tecnología de los triple blásters comenzó a disminuir a medida de que los blásters clásicos se fueron popularizando, ya que los triple blásters necesitaban un equipamiento adicional que no necesitaban los blásters normales. Una versión actualizada de la tecnología bláster fue el autobláster. Fue diseñado para el Ala-B. Causaba un mayor porcentaje de daños que un bláster clásico, pero no estuvo a disposición de otros modelos hasta después de la Batalla de Endor. Los blásters se utilizaron a menudo no sólo por el uso militar, sino como para protección de los civiles. Eran más comúnmente utilizados en los territorios del Borde Exterior. Acostumbraban a ser pequeños y ocultables, y se utilizaban con frecuencia por la élite social, como el Barón Administrador Lando Calrissian. En muchos de los establecimientos, tales como la Cantina de Mos Eisley, había restricciones contra el uso de blásters, aunque a menudo se pasaba por alto si el conflicto seguía siendo pequeño. El fabricante más común durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica fue BlasTech, que tenía contratos con las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales y la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Asimismo, la compañía siguió fabricando blásters civiles. Tipos de bláster Los blásters son las armas de fuego más usadas en Star Wars. Hay muchos tipos de éste, pero en general se podrían dividir en: Rifles bláster thumb|200px|Varios Bláster.Un Rifle bláster E-11Como el Rifle bláster E-19, el Rifle bláster E-11 y el Rifle bláster E-15 Eran mucho más potentes que las pistolas blaster, pero mas débiles que los blasters pesados. Tenían un costo aproximado de 1,000 Créditos, y un peso promedio de 4 kg. Pistolas bláster Como la Pistola Bryar y la popular Pistola blaster DH-17. Eran más pequeñas, y por lo tanto fáciles de transportar que los rifles blaster, y también más débiles que éstos, pero su potencia de fuego alcanzaba para matar a un humanoide, pero no para atravesar la coraza de una nave. No alcanzaron un nivel de popularidad muy alto, pero los soldados imperiales y los rebeldes solían tener una, por si se les acababan las municiones de su arma principal. Algunos personajes hicieron famosas las pistolas bláster como Kyle Katarn y su Pistola Bryar, o Han Solo y su Pistola bláster DL-44 ilegalmente modificada. Cañónes bláster Los cañones blaster eran los más potentes de los blaster, ya que se podía ajustar su rango y poder de fuego. Vehículos como el AT-ST portaban cañones de este tipo Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back También las naves de gran tamaño como los Mon calamari y los Destructores estelares. También la Estrella de la Muerte poseía este tipo de blaster. Blásteres deportivos Los blasters deportivos eran los preferidos por los burócratas, porque requerían menos trabajo conseguirlos, y los utilizaban para divertirse, aunque algunos, como Leia Organa Solo, lo utilizaban como arma de defensa, ya que podía ser letal. 200px|thumb|Un bláster de repetición pesado Blásteres de repetición Los blásteres de repetición, o repetidores, eran un tipo de bláster que podían disparar muchas veces en poco tiempo. Existían varias versiones, pero generalmente este tipo de armas podían ser divididos en dos categorías principales: blásters de repetición personales y blásters de repetición montados, que se montaban normalmente en un trípode y eran portátiles. Apariciones *''Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 4: Commencement, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 5: Commencement, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 6: Commencement, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 7: Flashpoint, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 14: Days of Fear, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 15: Days of Fear, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Daze of Hate'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 22: Knights of Suffering, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 23: Knights of Suffering, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 28: Vector, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 33: Vindication, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Prophet Motive'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Dueling Ambitions'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Reaping'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Destroyer'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 47: Demon, Part 1'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Restraint'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * '' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''Cad Bane: Jedi Hunter'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Replacements'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Enemy Within'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 2'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 4'' *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * * * * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: 1313'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''The Force Unleashed'' video game *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars Rebellion'' *''Choices of One'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' * *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' * * * * * * * * * *''Side Trip'' *''A Valentine Story'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novela *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' * *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''The Further Adventures: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' * *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * * * * *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 103: Tai'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 1: Refugees, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 3: Refugees, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' * *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 19: Claws of the Dragon, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Storms'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Otherspace'' *''Otherspace II: Invasion'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1985) *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' * * Arms and Equipment Guide *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' * Véase también *Gas bláster *Pistola bláster *Rifle bláster *Bláster de Repetición *Cañón bláster Enlaces externos *Comentarios técnicos sobre blásters *Sitio con información sobre varios tipos de Blásters Notas y referencias Categoría:Armas bláster Categoría:Armas Categoría:Esbozos de armas